1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrochromic devices and, more particularly, to an electrochromic device having a chamber comprising a plug associated with a fill port, wherein the plug is at least partially cured with a phosphine oxide photo initiator to, in turn, improve curability and/or reliability of the same.
2. Background Art
Electrochromic devices have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, electrochromic devices having plugs associated with fill ports are likewise well known.
Although such fill port plugs have been readily utilized, issues relative to plug curability and/or reliability remain paramount to the commercialized success of electrochromic devices, such as, for example, vehicular rearview electrochromic mirrors. Indeed, incomplete plug curing and/or failure can not only render an associated electrochromic device inoperable, but leakage of the electrochromic medium contained within the electrochromic device can also substantially damage the interior of an automobile—the owners and/or manufacturers of which can be completely intolerable of such an occurrence.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that selective incorporation of one or more phosphine oxide photo initiators into the fill port plug formulation facilitates a more complete cure of the same, which, in turn, increases plug curability and/or reliability towards minimization and/or elimination of plug failure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, among other objects, to provide an electrochromic device that remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of conventional fill port plugs.